


Fall away

by telesillaaofargos



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone loves Marcus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marcus has trouble loving himself, Marcus is sad, Poly!Volturi, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telesillaaofargos/pseuds/telesillaaofargos
Summary: Marcus has bad days, and the rest of them try hard to cheer him up.





	Fall away

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Buy me a coffee https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WCFwZG5ot

It wasn’t often that he felt this bad. Only on rare occasions did he feel the need to wrap himself in blankets, sit too close to the open fire, hide from his responsibilities for a day or two. But today he needed to. The fire crackled harshly in front of him, small embers flying up and fizzling out, landing on the wool of his blanket. A sigh behind him was the only other noise he had heard for hours, and it startled him. He had to be careful not to fall forward into the hearth, but strong hands caught him.  
“Come upstairs” They whispered.  
He whined in response, but didn’t fight being pulled up to his feet, taken gently up the stone staircase to a large, cosy room, filled with concerned faces. Sulpicia’s gentle hands led him to them, her soft lips pressed to his temple.  
“Let us love you” She said, and lay him down on soft cotton and silk to be caressed, whispered to and loved. Each one of his lovers surrounding him, kissing at holes they could only hope to fill, but their homemade patches will cover them for now.


End file.
